eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1774 (10 May 1999)
Synopsis Steve and Claudia watch the amnesiac walk towards them. She pauses at the door and turns towards Steve: it isn't Saskia. Steve struggles to maintain his composure as the police assure him "we will find her. It's only a matter of time". Matthew is plagued by nightmares, reliving the murder repeatedly in his sleep. Teresa's suspicions are aroused when he calls out Saskia's name in the night. Steve visits an increasingly hysterical Matthew. Steve freezes as Teresa cuts in "you wouldn't believe him last night. He woke me up, moaning some woman's name". Matthew approaches Claudia in the Square. They share a moment. Matthew returns to the lads' house and watches the CCTV video over and over, mesmerised. He hurriedly retrieves the tape when Teresa comes in, his panic rising. Ian unveils his new sales line: cut price pots and pans. Word gets around that Beryl, the market Ironmonger, may have to shut up shop. Lisa urges Melanie to persuade Ian to return the stock. Ian rebuffs Melanie's entreaties. Upset, she tells him "I thought I saw something special in you but I was wrong. You don't care about anyone except yourself". Lisa tells Melanie that Beryl's quitting the market. Mark organises a traders' meeting to fight Ian's price cutting. Ian's troubles worsen. Rosa confronts Mick in the café, telling him Nicky contracted food poisoning at the party. Ian snubs Rosa in the Square. He turns his anger on Mick and Robbie, telling them they can't hire more staff to replace Huw. Rosa catches up with Ian. He pleads ignorance as she chastens him over Nicky's illness. She exits, warning "if you don't close down that café I'll call the Health and Safety and they'll do it for you". Takings at the café suffer as word spreads about Nicky's illness. Ian remedies the situation by sacking Mick and Robbie. Josie becomes increasingly angry as Nina takes more time off work to revise. She presses Grant to do something but he's distracted by events at the Leisure Centre. Annie calls Grant over to the gym. He places Nina in charge of the Vic, much to Josie's chagrin. Grant returns to find the pub in disarray. He turns on Josie, demanding "what's going on? This place is a complete tip". Josie snaps, offering Grant an ultimatum: "either Nina goes or I do." Grant sides with Nina. Josie finds herself out of a job. Melanie's anger towards Ian subsides after Pat tells her today was Cindy's birthday. Mark confronts Ian in Beale's Market. He chides him "you've spent your life climbing on the backs of other people, just to get another rung on the ladder". Their row escalates. Neither of them notice Melanie enter. Mark exits, angrily. Melanie consoles Ian. She persuades Ian to go home while she stays behind to do the stocktaking. Melanie works through the still of the evening. The peace is disturbed as a brick comes hurtling through the window. She evades the brick but is hit by flying glass. Melanie lies on the floor, stunned, a trickle of blood creeping down her temple. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Romla Walker as Claudia *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Joan Hooley as Josie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Leila Birch as Teresa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Ross Kemp as Grant *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *June Brown as Dot *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *Kenny Bryans as D.S. Young Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes